


Marvel Imagines

by casLOCKedinthetardis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casLOCKedinthetardis/pseuds/casLOCKedinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically if you want a marvel imagine comment or ask me, but if you just want to read them it's fine.<br/>May include smut, fluff etc.<br/>I hope you like them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll pick you up at eight for a date, if I'm still alive by then

On my way towards the crossing you pass many other shops. They were mainly shops selling clothes, shoes and watches. Near the crossing is a supermarket. Throngs of people can be seen at the entrance. A beggar sits on the steps, arms outstretched, eyes leading for alms. You drop 20 cents into his unwashed palm. He also stinks of cheap liquor. You reach the crossing. The lights are red, so you wait with a group of people. Cars speed by sending their obnoxious fumes into the waiting people. However no one flinches. A bit of smoke is not going to prevent anyone from crossing the street. Presently the cars screech to a halt behind the white lines across the road except for one that makes a dash past even though the lights have changed to red for him. Some pedestrians shake their fists, but no one is hit. The pedestrians are too seasoned to trust the traffic lights completely. You cross briskly with my group to the other side. The group from the other side cross over to our previous side. You look down at my outfit, smiling at what you are wearing today. You got given the outfit specifically for today, which is something that you practically never do- unless you want a job or something. You are wearing a black dress, which is short dress with a black colour and a tartan blue and gree trench coat on top, with leather lace up boots. You have curled your hair and you have winged my eyeliner especially. Today is a big day, as you can see. ‘AGH!’ You say, walking full force into a man, getting tea all over yourself. The man walks back a few paces, looking shocked. The man is taller than you, with brown wispy hair and glasses on. He speaks, speaks, ‘Oh my god! I am so sorry. I wasn’t looking.’ ‘Ah, Shit.’ You say, to yourself, ‘I was on my way to the HQ.’ ‘HQ, crap, well, I’m only staying across the street!’ He exclaims, ‘Come back to my hotel room and get yourself cleaned up.’ ‘I shouldn’t-‘ ‘I insist!’ He exclaims, as you look at your dress. ‘Fine.’ You say, as he leads you to his hotel. He opens the door and opens the lift to go to the top floor. You just stand, awkwardly. Suddenly, the best day has turned into the worst, You think.

The man lets you into his room. It is gorgeous, filled with whites and creams. The bed is silk and there is a huge balcony overlooking the whole of London, with French doors.

‘Oh my god.’ You say, breath-taken.

The man comes off of his phone. ‘If you want to go into the bathroom and change into a dressing-gown, it’ll take about twenty minutes to wash and dry your dress.’

You walk into the bathroom and change into a robe, pulling it tight so that it doesn’t untie itself because that would be extremely awkward. You think about asking him about his glasses, considering that it is cloudy outside, but then you wonder whether he has an eye problem. In that case it would be rude to ask, so you decide not to. When you leave another man is in the apartment.

‘Can I take your dress, lovely?’ The man asks, as you hand him your dress.

‘It will be returned in twenty minutes.’ The man, who you realize is in uniform, says.

‘It’s rather a lot like Notting Hill isn’t it?’ You ask, sitting down on the bed.

‘Yes.’ He replies.

‘Except you’re not a celebrity.’

‘Am I not a celebrity?’ He asks, pulling off his glasses to reveal big brown eyes eyes, that are extremely pretty.

OH, so that's why he needed the glasses! You think, still shocked at the revelation. You gasp, widening your eyes and feeling your pulse increase, ‘Oh my giddy aunt. You're Tony Stark!’

'It was a shock to me when I first found out too.' He laughs in the sexiest of senses, ‘Now do I have to cancel my plans to date you or?’

You feel yourself blush, ‘I feel that that might be necessary.’

He smiles, raising one side of his mouth. I get a text and Tony picks up my phone from the desk.

‘Luca says, yes sire.’ He laughs, ‘Is your friend from med-evil times or?’

You burst out with laughter, ‘It’s yes sir-ee, not yes sire.’

He blushes, ‘Oh, oops.’

You laugh, trying to ease the tension, ‘It’s okay, if you ever feel embarrassed, just remember that I fall over at least twice a day- on accident.’

‘That makes me feel a little better about myself.’ He laughs, 'So, Hannah, what do you do?'

'I work for the same people as you.' You half smile, 'I am super-human.'

'Seriously?' He asks, getting on to the subject. You talk for the next twenty minutes, about SHIELD and The Avengers. You find many things in common, sharing witty remarks.

It comes the time for you both to leave, and you walk across to SHIELD HQ together. When you get there, everyone is in their lunch breaks, and no-one is around. You decide to go into the room where all of the files are, to find out what you've been called there for.

'You seem amazing, Hannah.' Tony says, searching around for the files, 'It's not like me to do this on the first day meeting someone.'

'Do what?' You ask, looking at him confused. His eyes are caramel, and look at you in a way in which you see passion, and they make you want to melt.

'Do this.' He says, breathing out slowly. He grabs your face and presses his lips against yours, lifting you up against the hard surface of the cabinets that line the walls. You wrap your legs around him, and enjoy the soft taste of his lips on yours.

'So, today we're-' You hear, as people pile into the room. You break away from each other, both looking to the side, and him dropping you on the floor.

'Hannah?' You hear a voice ask.

'Grandpa?' It's your Grandfather, Steve Rogers, who is stood at the front of the people, looking hugely disappointed in you. You realize that you are still pressed up against Tony, but you don't move away.

'Grandpa?' Tony repeats, moving away from you.

He looks at you both, and then snaps to Tony, 'I am going to kill you.'

Tony starts to walk away in a rush, saying some words really quickly to you, 'I'll pick you up at eight for a date if I'm still alive by then.'


	2. Odin would not like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and you share a romantic time on the iron throne of Asgard.

In NY, you wanted to escape, so he introduced you to the Asgardians, and you found your way around there. You were with Loki from the start behind everyone's backs. You pretended to date Fandral to keep up the act...

As you walked through the doors you noticed Odin sat on the thrown, looking straight at you.

‘Sigyn, Where have you been?’ He bellowed.

You did not flinch at his words, instead you strode toward him, stopping when you came close to him.

‘Loki,’ You said, rolling your eyes, ‘Turn back to your normal form, I don’t really feel comfortable kissing you in Odin’s body.’

‘Oh, alright then.’ A slightly higher and more playful voice said, Odin changing into the pale man that hid behind him, now more beautiful and larger.‘You’re no fun.’

‘You’ve never said that when we’ve had fun before.’ You replied, teasing him back, ‘It’s fine, we can just not love each other.’

‘Oh, I don’t think I’ll ever not love you.’ Loki said to you, his voice deep and gruff, ‘I like what you’ve done with your dress, did one try her corset tighter today?’ He asked, his voice playful and happy, looking down at your corset.

You looked down at it too, making a little laughing noise, ‘Is that your own obnoxious way of saying that my breasts look nice in this?’

‘Yes, but I was worried that you’d hit me.’ Loki said, now grinning, his lip reclining past his teeth so that he was showing all of his teeth and some of him gums, ‘You’ve been hitting me a lot more recently.’

‘Hmm,’ You said, tilting her head and putting her hand on his cheek, tapping it lightly twice, ‘That’s just because you can see your jawbone more when you flex it after I’ve hit you.’

‘What do you think Fandral would do if he found out about us meeting and doing this so often?’ Loki asked you, pulling you closer and putting his hands on your hips, ‘We’ve been doing this for like a year now.’

‘What do you think he would do if he found out that you were alive all together?’ You replied, smiling, then breaking the smile with a thought, ‘How much longer do I have to keep this up?’

‘As long as it takes me to make some changes, and to get rid of Odin.’ He mumbled, moving his arms to resting on your shoulders.

‘Not long then,’ You said, the corners of your lips curving into a smile, ‘I can’t stand pretending to like him. And you have no idea how draining it is to try and keep Odin confined. Trying to keep Odin from his thrown is like trying to keep Thor away from Mjolnir!’

‘I know, I know. But my powers are no match for yours.’ Loki said, smiling into your eyes, ‘And I need you.’

‘Prove it.’ You are pulled upward, lifting your body up in the air, and kissing you on the lips, not as gentle as usual, more fierce and passionate, like he had no time, and he just had to kiss you. He then lowered you down, the tips of your toes touching the floor, still leaning on him, but supporting yourself more now. You ran your fingernails down the nape of his neck, stroking his hair lightly.

‘My chambers or yours?’ You asked, lightly, almost whispering it to him.

‘Who said anything about chambers?’ Loki asked, seeming a little surprised by your question, but still holding on to you.

You automatically thought that you had offended Loki in some sort of way that you did not know of, ‘But-‘

‘You didn’t let me finish.’ Loki said, softer than he said most of his words, but also more sly and daring, ‘Why not here?’

‘Here?’ You asked, almost pulling away from him. ‘But people will see us, anyone could walk in.’

‘No.’ He replied, letting go of you and sitting on the throne like a born leader. His legs are spread out, claiming the whole of the chair and his eyes are like a lion, spotting its prey. ‘The doors are locked, and everybody is out celebrating.’

You moved over to the throne, not joining Loki, still questioning him, ‘Odin would not like it.’

Loki grabbed your back, making you move closer and fall on to him, your head colliding with the middle of the horns in his headpiece. He kissed you lightly, ‘Since when has that ever stopped us from doing anything.’

You agreed with Loki, and something about the throne was more attractive than her mediocre chamber. ‘Why do you have to be so tempting.’ You said, lightly, leaning your forehead onto his and kissing him some more, removing his headpiece from his head. He looked strange without it, like he was bare. Taking the headpeace off alone was enough to make him look naked. He had never let anyone take his headpiece. And it made you feel special. 

He placed the crown on you, smiling with his teeth. He had an evil grin when he was close to you. He fumbled with the back of the corset, pulling the string from you corset in one pull, effortless. He kissed your neck as you felt the dress fall from you. You stood up, turning away. 

You were humbled for a moment, 'May I-' You cut yourself off, gesturing to his clothes. He gives a gentle nod, with a little smile now. He stood up, looking you up and down. You pulled his armor from his torso, revealing a beautiful array of hidden muscle. He was a strong man. As you removed everything, Loki moved his hands down your hips, his soft skin tracing over yours. His touch made your toes curl. 

When you were done, you felt intrusive, sort of. Loki pulled you towards him so that you were leaning against each other, his muscly arms pressed over yours. He sat on the thrown and you stood in front of him. You were ready. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want one like this just comment or ask me because I can do that for me, and I am not limitted on characters, I watch a lot of TV and movies so I can probably do just about everyone within reason.


End file.
